and we all fall down
by xoxomolls
Summary: "The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness, also keep out the joy." Puck/Rachel, Mike/Santana, Matt/Brittany, Tina/Artie, Sam/Quinn. Oneshot


**Title: **All Fall Down

**Characters/Pairings: **Rachel Puck, Santana Mike, Matt Brittany, Sam Quinn, Artie Tina, Kurt, Mercedes

**Summary: **"The walls we build around us to keep out the sadness, also keep out the joy."

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry<p>

_I just want to be something—a name you call._

**You're abrasive and criticizing and obnoxious**

Butyoureohsosensitivetoo

Pleaseloveme Pleaseloveme Pleaseloveme

Your _dads _abandoned you

Your _mom _didn't want you

Your _boyfriend _left you

You have no one left

**Except a bad boy with a good heart**

_and a fiery girl with an equally fiery passion_

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman<p>

_All of my words come out wrong—run circles in my head._

**You're mean and cruel and rude**

Butyoureohsobrokentoo

Dontleaveme Dontleaveme Dontleaveme

You're fighting the only way you know how

You scream and kick

You yell and punch

You have no way out

**Except a tiny girl with a big voice**

_And an Asian boy with crazy dance moves_

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez<p>

_Why do you do this to me? Tear me apart._

**You're vicious and vindictive and malicious**

Butyoureohsohauntedtoo

Letmeforget Letmeforget Letmeforget

You're _clawing_ your way up the social hierarchy

You _push_ people down to help yourself up

Your _scowl_ never falters as you get to the top

You have no way down

**Except a boy with the moves like jagger**

_And a blond with a golden smile_

* * *

><p>Mike Chang<p>

_I flail around as I walk._

**You're silent and smart and stereotypical **

Butyoureohsoknowingtoo

Iknowyoursecret Iknowyoursecret Iknowyoursecret

You follow your _father's _orders

You _dance _behind his back

You _pretend_ you're as dumb as the other jocks

You have no one that knows you

**Except a Latina with her shields up**

_And a boy with dark skin and a dark past_

* * *

><p>Matt Rutherford<p>

_It's like you sit and you watch me._

**You're typical and confused and hushed**

Butyoureohsoafraidtoo

Dontfindme Dontfindme Dontfindme

You dance around your _bestfriend_

You sing with your _littlesister_

You act your _life _away

You have no way to be free

**Except a girl who can dance her heart out**

_And a best friend who's seen it all before_

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce<p>

_Butterflies in the sky, they just fly on by._

**You're ditzy and blond and free**

Butyoureohsoworriedtoo

Comefindme Comefindme Comefindme

You _smile _when you should

You _laugh _to keep life easy

You _lie _until you don't remember the truth

You have no way to see what's real

**Except a boy who holds your hand**

_and a girl who links your pinkies_

* * *

><p>Sam Evans<p>

_Yeah, the moments been killed._

**You're dorky and strong and geeky**

Butyoureohsoweaktoo

Notgoodenough Notgoodenough Notgoodenough

You _follow _the crowd

You _changeyourvoice _to make people laugh

You _don't hide your love of scifi_

You have no surprises anymore

**Except a blond beauty you can't live without**

_And a mohawked boy who's not as angry as he looks_

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray<p>

_Pardon me for my lack of excitement._

**You're confident and bright and devious**

Butyoureohsohelplesstoo

Pleasesaveme Pleasesaveme Pleasesaveme

Daddy Dearest was never _very dear_

Mommy was never _very motherly _

You were never _very loved_

You have no one to care for you

**Except a geek that kisses your tears away**

_And a dark skinned diva with the voice to match_

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones<p>

_It's my fault and I know it._

**You're soulful and brave and special**

Butyoureohsoinsecuretoo

Callmebeautiful Callmebeautiful Callmebeautiful

You throw a fit to be _noticed  
><em>

You cause a scene to be _watched_

You belt out notes to be _needed_

You have no reason to be here

**Except a boy with impeccable fashion **

_And an Asian girl with colored hair_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel<p>

_I tend to show it every chance that I get._

**You're loud and showy and gay and proud**

Butyoureohsofaketoo

Keeptheliesup Keeptheliesup Keeptheliesup

You _strut _your stuff

You _walk _tall

You _be _who everyone expects you to be

You have no where to go

**Except a diva best friend **

_And a boy in a wheelchair_

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams<p>

_I tend to blow it, no thanks to you._

**You're crippled and handicapped and alive**

Butyoureohsoshatteredtoo

Staystrong Staystrong Staystrong

You _roll along_

You _sing _til your throat hurts

You _pretend _you're not different

You have no more lies to fix you

**Except an shy girl with a shining smile**

_And a broken diva with a broken heart_

* * *

><p>Tina Cohen-Chang<p>

_I st-st-stutter when I talk._

**You're shy and keep to yourself and unique**

Butyoureohsodestroyedtoo

Tellmeimsafe Tellmeimsafe Tellmeimsafe

You wear your _fishnet tights_

You flash your _colored hair_

You put your _acting lessons _to good use

You have no way to escape

**Except a boy with glasses that rocks your world**

_And a fashionista you've known forever_


End file.
